Congratulations!
by ACitySparkles
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are starting their future together, completely unsure of what it's going to hold for them. But at least they have each other.
1. I love you

This was just a little idea I had, and I'm not really sure where I'm going with it, but I hope that you stick along for the journey. :D

I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel hasn't heard from Blaine all day. He tried texting him, calling him, even visiting his apartment, but with no luck. So he returned home after admitting defeat, made himself dinner and started to watch a movie.<p>

At exactly 7 pm, he heard a knock on the door. Confused, he stopped his movie and walked over to his front door. Peering out through the eye hole, he only saw an empty hallway. He opened the door apprehensively and looked around. No one. He went to retreat back to his apartment when something caught his eye. A single rose and a note was on the ground on his door mat. He slowly picked it up and read what was written..

_"To find my location you must be smart, but start at a place that showcases art." _

A treasure hunt. This could be fun. Kurt pocketed the note and thought about that for a second. A place that showcases art... The art museum? He might as well try it.

Kurt walked to the art museum a few blocks away. He glanced around before spotting another rose and a note on the stairs. He opened his second note.

_"Good job finding spot number one, the next is near a spot where you run." _

A spot where you run? Well there was a track near the college.. Kurt took a taxi down to the college running track, but found no note. Running.. The gym! He walked to the gym, where he met one of the trainers in the front. He simply smiled and handed Kurt a third rose and another note.

_"Wow! You're getting really good at this, a few more spots you surely won't miss. Ignore everyone's stares and find a place with tons of stairs."_

Kurt walked absently around town, reading the note over and over again. A place with tons of stairs? There were stairs everywhere. He stopped as soon as a light bulb went off in his head. He remembered Blaine commenting about how the post office had too many stairs. Smiling, he took off towards the post office, where he found another rose and note.

_"Go to the place where we had a coffee date and find your coworker Kate." _

Kurt smiled. At least this one was easy. He made it to Starbucks and walked in. He found Kate sitting at a table, grinning up at Kurt. She didn't say a word, and refused to answer Kurt's questions. She simply handed him a rose and a note.

_"You're almost at the end so go see your best friend." _

Since Mercedes was back in Lima, Kurt figured this meant Rachel. He took a taxi to Rachel's apartment and knocked on her door. She opened it and pulled him into a tight hug before giving him a fifth rose and note. Even she didn't tell Kurt anything. He sighed and read the note.

_"Good job, you're close so you'll finally see, but the last place to go is by the sea." _

Kurt hugged Rachel once more before getting back into the taxi and driving off to the beach. It was getting late at this time, and the sun was getting low on the horizon. He walked along the beach for a moment, holding his five roses and notes. When he raised his head, he saw Blaine standing there, smiling at him.

Kurt approached Blaine and bit his lip.

"Today, I sent you on a treasure hunt. I thought I'd let you have some fun. That's the main reason why I didn't answer any of your calls or texts today. So I see you found all of my notes." Blaine said with a grin.

"I did.. You're horrible at rhymes, by the way." Kurt said and laughed.

"Yeah, well, I almost failed poetry in English class so that explains it.." Blaine chuckled. "So now, here you are, standing on the beach at sunset. And I planned it so you got here precisely at this time.." Blaine said, smiling. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Kurt Hummel, from the first time I saw you on those stairs at Dalton, I knew there was something about you. You were different than everyone else in my life. We got closer over the course of that year, and we started dating. And continued dating through college and now, here we are, two adults with no idea what we want to do and what our futures hold.

There's only one thing that I'm sure of about my future, Kurt. And it's that I want you in it. Whenever I imagine myself 20 years from now, you're there. I can't imagine a day without you. And going today without talking to you pained me. Because I love you. And I will always love you. You are perfect in every way and I am so glad I get to call you mine. And I want to call you mind for the rest of my life. Until the day I die." Blaine continued. Kurt started to tear up.

Blaine got down on one knee and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket. "We've been dating since high school and I'm ready to take it to the next step, but only if you are. Which is why I'm giving you the option to answer my next question however you want. Kurt Hummel, I'm in love with you and will love you forever. Will you marry me?"

A tear fell down Kurt's cheek and he was speechless for a moment. He nodded and smiled.

"Yes, Blaine, of course I will marry you!" He said, pulling Blaine up from the ground and wrapping his arms around his newly made fiancé, kissing him passionately. He pulled away and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I love you." Kurt whispered.

"I love you, too." Blaine replied.

* * *

><p>"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you legally married! You may now kiss your husband."<p>

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a kiss while the crowd cheered. Kurt was blushing when he pulled away and they turned to their audience, which was full of family members and friends. They all stood up and clapped for the newly married couple. Blaine held Kurt's hand and led him back down the aisle.

Once everyone filed out of the chapel, they all moved across the street to ballroom, where the reception would be held.

Blaine tapped on his glass with his fork to get everyone's attention. The room was full of people having animated conversations amongst each other, but they stopped as soon as Blaine stood up.

"I remember the first day Kurt and I started dating. I remember our first kiss and how nervous I felt. I remember our first date.. It feels like Kurt has been in my life forever. I can't remember what my life was like before him. And now, here I am, married to him. It's so surreal.. I can't believe it. Thank you, all of you, for your support during our relationship and for being in our lives. You're all amazing. And you, Kurt, are more than amazing. You're perfect. And I love you." Everyone smiled at Blaine's speech. Blaine slipped away from the table and walked over to a piano that was set up on the dance floor. He sat down on the seat and started the opening measures of Teenage Dream. A slide show that was playing during dinner stopped and a new one started. This one Blaine made especially for Kurt.

As Blaine sang, he glanced over at Burt and Carole. Carole was in tears and Burt was smiling proudly at Blaine.

The song came to an end and everyone clapped. An instrumental version of Someone Like You by Adele started to play and Blaine held his hand out for Kurt. Kurt took it and Blaine led him onto the dance floor. The piano was gone now, and it was just Blaine and Kurt dancing while everyone watched.

"This wedding was perfect, Kurt. You're such an amazing planner." Blaine whispered.

"But that speech and performance was completely unexpected." Kurt whispered back with a smile.

"I love you so much."

"I love you so much, too."

Their dance ended and a more up beat song played. Everyone crowded onto the dance floor. The night had just begun.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Mr. Hummel-Anderson? They've accepted your offer. The house is yours!"<p>

Blaine smiled and finished his conversation with his realtor. He pulled Kurt into a tight hug. He couldn't believe it. They got married, had an amazing honeymoon in the Maldives, and now they just bought a house.

"Good thing we don't have many things.. It'll make it easier to move." Kurt said, laughing. He already had everything packed and ready to go, even though he wasn't sure they'd get the house.

Moving day was stressful. Blaine loaded up the last of their boxes into the moving truck and they drove to their new home.

The house itself was beautiful. It was a two story house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a nice backyard. It was perfect for them, and they were confident they'd be able to make use of the house for a long time.

A year and a half later, the house was finally feeling more like a home. They had decorated it how they wanted and made use of the extra bedroom. After many discussions, Blaine finally won and it became a music room instead of a library.

Kurt came back home from work to find Blaine sitting at the table.

"You know this house has three bedrooms." Blaine stated. Kurt nodded, slightly confused. He sat down opposite of Blaine.

"That makes one room for us, one for my music and one other extra one." Blaine continued, not looking at Kurt.

"Is there a point to this?" Kurt questioned, raising his eyebrow.

"Kurt, we're almost 27 and we're not getting any younger. I think it's time to make us more like a family." Blaine said, glancing at Kurt. "I'm saying that having a child would be nice."

Kurt bit his lip. He's thought about it before, but never really talked to Blaine about it.

"How are we gonna do it? Surrogate or adoption?" Kurt asked.

"I was hoping surrogate, so the kid could at least look like us." Blaine said and Kurt nodded.

Blaine stood up.

"I already talked to my aunt about it. Her husband died before they got time to have any kids, and she's always wanted to be pregnant. She looks pretty much exactly like me. She has dark curly hair and green eyes. I think if we use artificial insemination, it would be easier. Which means we have to use your sperm." Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded. "I don't know.. It's kind of scary to think of having a kid.. A baby.. Everyone says it's hard work. But it's worth it."

"Are you up for it?" Blaine asked, reaching for Kurt's hand. Kurt smiled and nodded. He leaned forward to kiss Blaine.

"Then it's settled. I'll call Talia and tell her the plan." Blaine said and reached for the phone.

* * *

><p>It's a little short, but I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up later today or tomorrow. :D<p>

Reviews would be lovely.


	2. Nine Months

Hello! Here's the second chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! I really enjoyed writing it. I'm glad that some of you are interested in the story. You're all amazing. I hope you enjoy the second chapter!

* * *

><p>Kurt sat beside Blaine while he spoke on the phone, biting his lip nervously. When Blaine finished the conversation and hung up, Kurt's eyebrow rose while he awaited the news.<p>

"The doctor said that everything went fine. Talia's healthy and they say the baby will be too. We have to wait a few months before we know what the gender is, and then we have to wait a long nine months before we have our child." Blaine spoke, turning to look at Kurt. Kurt smiled, his eyes tearing up.

"I just can't believe it. We're going to have a kid. We're going to be a real family." Kurt said, a tear falling down his cheek. "It's so.. Amazing."

Blaine moved forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt. They stood like that, with Blaine's arms around Kurt's body and Kurt's head resting against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine kissed Kurt's hair before they backed away from each other.

"And now we have nine months to get this place ready for a baby." Kurt said and chuckled.

* * *

><p>Three months later<p>

"How do I look?"

"Amazing as always."

Kurt stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom, making sure his outfit was perfect and his hair was right. They were taking Talia out for dinner and he wanted to look perfect. He had met Blaine's aunt before, but this was completely different.

"Kurt, if we don't leave now we're gonna be late." Blaine said, sitting on the bed. Kurt rolled his eyes and ran his hand over his hair, flattening some parts that were sticking up. Blaine stood up and snaked his arms around Kurt's waist from behind. He kissed his husband's neck

"You look perfect, Kurt." Blaine said and Kurt nodded. They left their house and drove to an Italian restaurant a few blocks from where they lived. They walked inside and spotted Talia sitting at a table. When she spotted the duo, she waved excitedly towards them. Kurt and Blaine waved back and walked over to her table. They sat down opposite of her.

Blaine was right, Talia did look almost exactly like him. Although she was in her 40s, she still looked exceptionally young. Her hair was long, dark and had beautiful waves that turned into curls near the bottom. Her eyes were a dark green, a little different than Blaine's. But overall you could definitely tell they were related.

"How are my soon-to-be Daddies?" Talia said, grinning.

"We still have six months to go, Tal." Blaine said. Kurt felt a little nervous.

"Six months will fly by, my dear Blainey." Talia replied. She looked down at her stomach. "Look I have a teeny belly!" She squealed and put her hand over her stomach. Kurt beamed. His child was growing in there. It was amazing.

"So, I found out the gender of this little one yesterday. You wanna know?" Talia asked, grinning like she knew a good secret.

Blaine and Kurt shared a look. They both nodded and looked back at Talia.

"Yeah!" Kurt said, giggling.

"Well, you'll have to wait until dessert. I was hoping you'd say yes because I had a little something planned with the restaurant." Talia said with a wink. Blaine groaned. He knew his aunt had a knack for surprises and she loved to make things big.

The dinner went by really well. Kurt and Talia got along and by the time dessert came, Blaine and Kurt were feeling anxious. They were holding hands under the table and Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. A waiter came out with a silver platter and placed it down on the table. Talia opened the platter to reveal a small cake that was covered in yellow fondant.

"The inside of this cake will be either blue or pink, depending on the gender of your baby." Talia explained and handed the boys a knife. Kurt and Blaine gripped onto it at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled before looking down at the cake. Positioning the knife, they cut through it and a narrow piece fell, revealing a pink interior.

"It's a girl!" Talia squealed, looking as if she was trying so hard to hold that in since the boys got there. She smiled and laughed.

Kurt started to tear up again, the whole thought of having a kid rushing back to him. Blaine wrapped his arm around his husband and kissed his cheek. They all ate the cake and a conversation about names started.

"I like the name Talia." Blaine's aunt smirked.

"How about no. I really like Jacqueline. Or Mary." Blaine suggested.

"What about Theadawn? I really like unique names." Kurt shrugged.

"How about Alexis?" Talia said, raising an eyebrow.

"Mackenzie?" Kurt said side-glancing at Blaine.

"Alexis Hummel-Anderson versus Mackenzie Hummel-Anderson." Blaine said, thinking about that.

"Mackenzie sounds better." Talia said, smiling at Kurt.

"Now for a middle name..." Blaine said, pursing his lips while thought. They sat in silence for a few moments, all of them fitting names with Mackenzie. Ones that would have a nice ring to it and make a name that would flow. After a minute of two, a woman from a table nearby turned to them.

"How about Mackenzie Noelle?" She spoke softly. "My daughter-in-law's name is Noelle and I think it sounds nice."

"Mackenzie Noelle Hummel-Anderson." Blaine said. "Wow, that sounds amazing. Thank you so much." He added, smiling at the lady. She smiled back and returned to her conversation.

"I really love that name." Talia said, taking another piece of cake.

* * *

><p>Four months later<p>

Now seven months into the pregnancy, the boys started to decorate Mackenzie's soon-to-be room. Blaine was wearing a baggy old shirt and sweat pants, and his face had green paint streaked across it. Kurt sat in the middle of the room, flipping through furniture magazines.

"Green with pink, blue or orange?" Kurt said, circling some things in his magazine with a Sharpie.

"Blue. It's not a typical girly room, but I'm not a big fan of pink." Blaine said, concentrating on painting near the door frame.

"Okay, so we have light green walls, if we get a white crib.. And then we can hang up blue curtains and get a matching blue chair for that corner." Kurt said, pointing towards the far corner near the window. "We can put the diaper changing table right under the window, also white.." He added, circling something else in his magazine.

"I saw a cute cartoon tree sticker for walls at the store the other day. I think that would match the carpet in here." Blaine said, moving on to a part of the wall that wasn't painted yet.

"Then we can get a brown pillow for the chair, a brown basket for her toys and.. Oh, Blaine, look at this!" Kurt said, pointing at a picture. There was a white crib that had three mattresses in it. A brown, blue and green cushion on top, a blue mattress in the middle and a white one on the bottom. On the bottom of the crib, a blue, brown and green striped skirt hung. "Blaine it's perfect!"

From where he was standing, Blaine glanced over.

"Kurt, you are amazing. That would look perfect." He said, smiling. Kurt circled it and kept flipping through the magazine.

* * *

><p>Two months later, May 21st.<p>

The phone rang and Blaine groaned. Turning over, he turned on the lamp and glanced at the clock. 3:30 am. Who the hell would be calling them at this time? He picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Blaine? It's Talia.. There's been a complication with Mackenzie's delivery and I'm going in for an emergency c-section. So if you and Kurt want to come down, I'm not set to go in for surgery until 3:45, so if you hurry up you can make it down here in time." His aunt spoke. Blaine was suddenly wide awake.

"We'll be right there." Blaine said and hung up the phone. Kurt rolled over.

"Wasgoinon." He said tiredly.

"Talia's having the baby. Complications, c-section. Get out of bed now and get ready. We have about ten minutes to get down to the hospital." Blaine spoke, trying to get some normal clothes on. Kurt jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as possible. He glanced at himself in the mirror and sighed at his hair. He had no time to fix it.

Blaine and Kurt rushed out of their house and into their car. They drove as quickly as they could to the hospital and ran in. They quickly explained to the reception lady why they were there and she pointed them to Talia's room. They ran down the hall and into the room just in time. Talia was getting into her medical gown.

"Here are my soon-to-be Daddies!" Talia said, but stopped and scrunched her nose when a contraction came.

"Mackenzie's head is positioned off to the side of Talia's cervix. This means that if the contractions continue and the cervix dilates, the way she would come down would cause the umbilical cord to break, which could result in the death of your baby." The nurse explained, handing Kurt and Blaine a pair of medical scrubs. They threw them on.

"Alright, Talia. You ready?" The nurse asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied. The nurse laughed and led the trio down to correct room.

"You boys stay here while we prep her. We'll call you in when it's getting near. Having too many people in the room can be distracting." The nurse explained and led Talia into the operation room.

Kurt started crying and Blaine held him.

"Sh, love, don't cry. Mackenzie is going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay." Blaine reassured Kurt, kissing his hair. Blaine was holding back tears. He didn't want to cry in front of Kurt because he didn't want Kurt to know that he, too, feared for the life of his child.

They stood like that for a few minutes before the nurse came to get them. Kurt and Blaine entered the operation room and Blaine felt faint. He didn't like blood or hospitals or anything like that. They walked over to Talia and Blaine reached for her hand.

"How you feeling?" Blaine asked softly.

"Numb. Scared." Talia whispered. This was the first time Kurt saw her like this. Blaine kissed her hand and whispered some encouraging things to her. It made her smile and Kurt felt a bit better.

A baby cry filled the room and the doctor's all laughed and smiled, while Talia's nurse cheered. The doctors got Mackenzie cleaned up and they let Kurt and Blaine cut the umbilical cord together. They wrapped the baby up in a blanket and gave her to the boys.

Blaine held her first. She looked so small compared to him. Her hair was black and when Kurt looked over, she opened her eyes. They were really blue, just like Kurt's.

"She's perfect." Blaine whispered, kissing her head. He handed her over to Kurt, who was really delicate with her.

"Hello, Mackenzie. I'm your dad and so is that. We love you very much and we promise to do our best to take care of you." Kurt said and Blaine tried to wipe a tear away without Kurt seeing.

They signed all of the papers and asked Talia if she wanted to see or hold Mackenzie before they brought her home.

"No, no. Please, no. If I see her, I'll want to keep her. In fact, I don't really want to see her until she's a little older. But thank you, both of you. You're both amazing." She said and they bent down to kiss both of her cheeks at the same time.

"You have no idea how much his means to us, Talia." Kurt said, smiling down at her.

"You're truly amazing." Blaine added, kissing her cheek again.

"Have fun with her, boys. Try not to go insane." Talia said and laughed.

They strapped Mackenzie into her car seat and drove home. They brought her into the house and Blaine disappeared right away. Kurt brought his daughter up to her room and laid her down in the crib. Blaine came in with his guitar and sat down on the chair. He strummed a few times before starting to sing.

"Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful? Isn't she precious?" He sang softly, and Kurt smiled.

"Isn't she pretty? Truly the angel's best. Boy, I'm so happy. We have been heaven blessed.." Blaine kept singing, strumming on his guitar.

He finished the song and got up to kiss Kurt. The sky was turning a lighter blue and Blaine yawned.

"Go sleep." Kurt said, hugging Blaine.

"I'm afraid that this is all a dream and when I wake up she'll be gone." Blaine said, frowning.

"She'll be here, don't worry. I'm going to sit here tonight. I'm not tired. But you need sleep for tomorrow when I do get tired. Alright?" Kurt said. Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt's cheek. He kissed Mackenzie and went off to bed.

"Mackenzie.." Kurt spoke softly, picking up his daughter and holding her gently. He sat down in the rocking chair near the window and rocked back and forth. "You're perfect and beautiful. You have your daddy's hair and your papa's eyes. Let's just hope you're not a diva like me.. I'm hoping you like to sing so we can sing songs as a family when you grow up. But please don't grow up too fast, your daddy and I want you to be our little Mackenzie forever. We both love you a lot, and we'll make sure you know that every day." Kurt spoke and kissed Mackenzie's forehead.

Blaine, who was listening at the door, wiped some tears away from his cheeks. He smiled and watched his husband and daughter. The love he had for both of them was amazing. He retreated to his bed and yawned again. He looked out the window at the rising sun.

"Happy birthday, Mackenzie Noelle."

* * *

><p>There is it! I had troubles naming her, but I found a picture on Google of what she'll look like when she's around 8 or 9 and I picked a name that suited the girl in the picture. If you want pictures of Mackenzie and her room, check out my tumblr (wherethepotterthingsare) and click the link that says "Congrats!" The next chapter will be added some time this weekend. :)<p>

Reviews would be lovely.


End file.
